Celebannon
Type: Elvish Village *Inhabitants: 95% Silvan, 5% Sinda *Population: 110 *Origin: Settled around TA 100 *Purpose: A center for contact between the Elves of Mirkwood and the other folk of Rhovanion. Celebannon was a small yet elegant Elvish village on the banks of the Taurduin. Adventurers entering the Woodland Realm by a boat bound upriver on the Taurduin found the going slow; the current was swift west of the Long Marshes. This may account for the fact that nearly everyone disembarked at Celebannon (S. "Silver Gate"), the principal trade center of the Wood-elves. Here the so-called "Raft-elves" prepared goods for shipment downriver to the communities along the Annen, Celduin, and Carnen, as well as points further east (e.g., Dorwinion). Some stores were sent in large floating casks, while others were collected on finely crafted rafts of cedar and hardwood. Goods received from downriver came in a wide variety of forms, but were generally repacked in barrels while in Lake-town. All of this modest commercial bustle made Celebannon a relatively cosmopolitan village, at least as far as the Silvan Elves were concerned. Travel ers seeking excitement could become involved in trade, hiring on as guards or acting as inexpensive transporters of finer merchandise; they could also frequent the Dindraug (S. "Silent Wolf), Celebannon's only inn. All should beware, however, of the fact that Thranduil was well-informed of any goings-on involving outsiders, particularly non-elves.No mortal passed Celebannon into the forest unless they were invited guests of Thranduil. Twenty-seven warriors of the elite Tirduin (S. "River Watch") fighters kept order. In addition, further scrutiny was offered; the watchful eye of Camthalion (S. "Steadfast Hand") was ever-present. Being second in command to the Master of Celebannon, Ohtar (S. "Warrior"), Camthalion wielded considerable local power. His daughter Narmirë (S. "Fire Flower") was abducted by a Hildo raiding party while gathering fruit in TA 1639, and the elven ranger was hungry for information regarding her fate.A small Elven village composed entirely of wooden cabin-like structures with thatched roofs, Celebannon was yet a town of some elegance, as were all places graced by the Immortals. All of the struct ures were extremely well made, with subtle decoration, and a modest grace which whis- pers of comfort and veiled beauty within. There was but one inn in the village, implying perhaps that there was not much in the way of revelry done here. Travelers and visitors should not have been deceived, however, for often there was feasting in Ohtar's Hall nestle d within the trees, open only to residents and their guests. Places of Note Residences.(a,b,d,e,i,j,k) Each of these single-story build- ings houses one or more extended family units, depending on the size of the structure. Storage Halls. (c,f,h) These are holding areas for the various goods traded by the Elves. Many barrels are also stored here, as well as the lighter boats during bad weather. Inn (Dindraug, "Silent Wolf'). (g) The only inn in Celebannon, it is quiet but comfortable, the prices are reasonable, and the food is excellent. Trading Hall. (1) A relatively large, circular structure, the trading hall is just that. The walls of the building are movable, so that a great precentage of its circumference can be opened to the outdoors during fair weather. This is the general marketplace for the villagers, as well as a trading post for travellers. Ohtar's Hall. (m) A two-story building which encloses a feast hall and kitchens on the first floor, as well as the quarters of Ohtar and his guards on the second floor, accessed by a balcony extending around the perimeter of the interior. Inhabitants Camthalion of Mirkwood Narmirë Ohtar of Celebannon Category:Village Category:Haven Category:Woodland realm Category:Rhovanion